


The Shower

by pookiestheone



Series: Early Days [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pookiestheone/pseuds/pookiestheone
Summary: This is an unanticipated sequel toIn The Beginning





	The Shower

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unanticipated sequel to [In The Beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204966)

Billy yawned and sat up in bed, shoving one of the pillows upright against the headboard behind him. He stretched and yawned again. After two weeks of fitful, sweat-soaked sleep he had finally got a good night's rest. There was no clock in the room, but by the sunlight coming through the window it certainly wasn't dawn and probably a lot later. He listened but he didn't hear any movement which meant that Steve was probably still in bed too.

Considering that yesterday had been mostly boring then turned shitty at dinner, it had ended up neither of those. They had talked a lot after Steve had asked him to stay; or rather he had talked a lot between swimming and more coffee. He had always been careful about saying too much around people, believing they would somehow gain an advantage over him the more they knew. Or that he might reveal something that he didn't want anyone to know.

With Steve on the other hand, it seemed easy, natural, and he hadn't needed much prompting. He told him about California, about learning to surf, badly he added, about his mother, about running away after she died, about all kinds of trivial, offbeat things like collecting sea shells when he was six, about Cocopuff his hamster. _Why my hamster? And why did I tell him his name? He didn't laugh though._ He hadn't mentioned much about Neil, but he felt that Steve already knew some of it. _Maybe someday._

All the same old habits were hard to break and he was still a little worried he had said too much, made himself vulnerable somehow, but even then he realised that something about the way Steve listened and asked questions made him feel he was interested, not planning on being vindictive. He hadn't really had anyone to talk to since he left California and it felt good.

Steve, on the other hand, hadn't said all that much other than mentioning his parents were away a lot, but he sensed a loneliness there too. His friends seemed to be Nancy Wheeler, and Byers since they came as a package deal, and a bunch of kids, including his step-sister. Billy didn't understand that odd little band, but he hadn't been sure how to ask. _Something else for another day_.

He looked around the room and spotted towels on the dresser. _That's what I need._ He got out of bed, threw one of the towels over his shoulder and walked out into the hall, only to come face to face with an equally naked Steve who obviously was planning the same thing, but heading in the opposite direction.

"Ah, you're up."

"Can I get a shower?" Billy asked.

"The one I use isn't working. My dad called about getting it fixed before they left for Chicago; supposed to come tomorrow. I use the big one in their bathroom."

"Big?"

"Yeah, my dad had a wall knocked down into the next bedroom and put in a whole new bathroom, tub for my mom and this damn shower with a showerhead at each end

"No use letting one of them go to waste then. I'll join you."

"You will?"

"Sure, it'll be just like the gym showers, except without Tommy."

Steve laughed. "Right."

Billy stopped for a moment when he walked into the room. "Wow! This must have set him back a few bucks."

"Yeah, my mom just looked at him when he told her because she never takes showers, but she got her big tub so she was happy. He usually gets what he wants," Steve said as he slid open the shower door and turned it on, testing the water and adjusting it. "OK, good."

The shower may have been much bigger than normal, but that didn't mean that two people in it never touched; in fact Billy thought they seemed to be touching a lot. Or maybe he was imagining it because he was now horny as fuck. Either way it was having the same unwanted effect. He tried desperately to think of something else; something other than Steve's ass, the way the soap slowly slid off his back and funnelled down the shallow crevice … And at that moment Steve chose to slide a soapy hand between his cheeks.

_Jesus!_

He just couldn't look away and his cock was increasingly appreciating the view. Until Steve suddenly turned around.

Billy spun away too quickly, losing his balance on the slick floor; Steve grabbed his arm, pulling him upright before he hit the ground. Uncharacteristically embarrassed, all Billy could think to do was get away, sure that Steve could see. He pushed at him, loosening his grip and making his escape. _He can't find out, he can't._ Forgetting his towel, he all but ran to the bedroom, struggled into his cutoffs, and picked up his shirt.

"What the fuck, man?" Steve was blocking the door, holding out Billy's towel. "What was that? And where are you going?"

"Get out of my way, Harrington."

"No. I want to know what your problem is. And what's with the Harrington again?"

Billy took a step forward, but Steve crossed his arms, bracing himself as he stood his ground.

"Mind your own business. Now fuckin' move."

"And if I don't? You going to hit me with a plate?"

He regretted it as soon as he said it, but the result wasn't what he expected. Billy almost sagged, as if admitting defeat.

"I want to leave," was all he said before he backed up and sank down on the bed.

When Steve walked into the room and sat beside him Billy shifted away.

"That was shitty thing to say. You apologised for all that and I still brought it up."

"Yeah, well, an apology means it shouldn't have happened, doesn't mean either of us has forgotten it did."

"You don't have to go and I was wrong to try to stop you. I don't know what set you off in the shower and you're right, it's really none of my business. It's just… just I thought I could help. I sure didn't go about it the right way though."

Steve nervously ran his fingers through his still wet hair when Billy still looked unconvinced

"I…I would like you to stay."

Billy shrugged, yet made no attempt to move.

Steve stood and dropped the towel around his shoulders

"You should dry off no matter what."

After he left, Billy got up, dropped his cutoffs to the floor, and began slowly drying himself. _God I'm a fuck up! Maybe he didn't notice. Maybe he did and it doesn't matter. Maybe…_ He shoved the last thought out of his head before it went any further. _Let's not go there._ He pulled up his shorts and sat back down to dry his hair.

Steve took his time getting dressed. He was pretty sure he knew why Billy had freaked and it puzzled him. Most guys their age didn't need a reason to get hard; he used to joke that a stiff breeze would do it for him. He'd seen it poorly hidden in the locker room, not so hidden on the wrestling mat, shoved behind school books. At least one uninhibited guy had even flaunted it when the teacher wasn't looking.

Billy didn't seem the type to do that, but he also didn't seem the type to care if it just happened. Then again he still had a lot to learn about him so maybe he was. As he was pulling on his shoes he heard him on the stairs. He suddenly stopped in the middle of trying to wedge his foot into the second one. _What if it was me._ He didn't quite know what to do with that thought yet.

By the time he got downstairs he found Billy rummaging through the kitchen drawers. He didn't look up.

"I'm sorry. It's just …"

"Billy, stop. Sorry is enough. You don't have to explain unless you want to; I don't need to know. We all lose it at times. There was no harm done and," he walked over and put his hand tentatively on his shoulder, "you've decided to stick around.

Billy looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, after all I promised you an omelette. I found cheese in the fridge too. Now where the hell are your knives and forks? And a bowl. You can make the toast."

**Author's Note:**

> Next day, but still no sex. Maybe there never will be. ;)


End file.
